


you didn't show up..

by Krista_69



Category: mcyt
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, I Tried, I think?, Light Angst, Self-Doubt, Self-Hatred, needed some ponk angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:07:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29483421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krista_69/pseuds/Krista_69
Summary: awesamedude didnt show up on time, lawl
Relationships: Ponk | DropsByPonk & Sam | Awesamdude
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	you didn't show up..

' - means thinking

'' - speaking 

**bbh speaking**

sam speaking or awesamdude

ponk speaking

_puffy speaking_

_the voices_

**_~~the egg~~ _ **

**3rd person pov:**

ponk was currently sitting outside the woo station, ponk has been waiting for sam for three hours, ' he promised he'd be here' _' why would he show up? you'd only waste his time, you're a burden' ~~he doesn't love you~~_. ''the voices were right'' ponk said. ... '' **ponk?** '' 

**ponk's pov:**

''huh?'' i turn around, ''oh hi bad, what are you doing here?'' **'' well the egg told me that you'd be here''** '' okay?''. it was silent, just how it had been for the three hours i've been waiting for him. '' **Say ponk.. who are you waiting for?''** 'how does he know, nobody knew that i was meeting sam, well was meeting him??' **' you knew he wouldn't show up, i mean he's got to look after dream, make sure he doesn't get out, he has no time for such a burden like yourself, what were you expecting, you know sam and puffy have been getting closer, he's replacing you, ponk, he only sees you as a burden, a waste of time, of** **oxygen, of his time.'** I didn't even notice i was crying until i felt bads hand rub my check, trying to soothe me and wipe away my tears. '' t-thats not true! sam said he would never replace me, a-and he says that he loves me an-'' '' **then why am i here and he isn't.''** ' _he's right' ' he's replacing you'. i started crying even more and fell to my knees. ''_ **ponk if you join the egg, you'll get everything your heart wants, sam could be yours, and all your self hatred, self pity will be gone, join me ponk, join us''** i looked up

**sam's pov:**

'' hey puffy whats wrong?'' '' _i haven't seen ponk at all today, have you?_ '' puffys right i haven't seen him since he asked me to- '' FUCK puffy whats the time?!" fuck fuck fuck no this isn't good '' _oh um 4pm''_ no damn it we were meant to meet at 12.. '' _sam.. did you forget something..?''_ ''i was meant to meet ponk at the woo station....at 12...pm...''  '' _SAM THAT WAS FOUR HOURS AGO!''_ '' I KNOW OKAY!??, HE MIGHT STILL BE THERE'' We started running to the woo station. it took us around 5 minutes, and when we arrived the place was covered in red vines, and in the middle was roses and ponks mask.. ''p-puffy... that's his mask and the vines.. but ponk wouldn't... right?'' '' _let's go see, and i swear if the egg has done anything to ponk, i will rain hell upon the eggpire. or whatever bad calls it''_ so we started walking

**ponk's pov:**

where am i? when i turn, well try to i realise that im being hold up by the red vines and that the egg is right next to me '' whAT THE HELL??!'' **'' i see you're awake,ponk the egg said that you're needed''** '' ~~**ponk, i can help you, all i need from you in return is t love me, and free dream**~~ '' '' i can't do it, better yet i won't!'' **'' ponk, may i remind you that you're in no place to shout, you're defenceless, and no one will come to save you, heck i could beat you black n blue,and by the time someone comes to look for you, you'd be healed.''** is he right.. i mean e's got a point '' _you'd be lucky if someone even noticed you're missing''_ '' ~~**ponk i can protect you, we're the only people who care for you, who was the one who found you, was it sam, puffy, qyackity?? no it was bad.**~~ '' ''i-''as i tried to say something, a blood vine came up and completely hide me, i couldn't , move or speak. 'fuck fuck.. no no no nonononononononono this isn't happening, please someone help, its too small and dark in here' i started crying and panicking.

**no ones pov:**

**'' hello.. puffy.. sam..'' '' ~~get them out.. go away we're busy.''~~** '' where. the. fuck. is. ponk. and if i were you, i'd think very carefully on your answer'' '' _where is ponk, and don't play dumb or we'll get all these damn vines down and break the egg if it means we find him.''_ puffy and sam spoke with vemon. '' **someones mad about ponk going missing, even tho you made him wait for 4 hours, in the cold rain.''** ' is that.. puffy and sam....?' i started struggling against the vines until one of them snapped '' S-SAM!'' '' **PONK, HOLD ON''** after those words sam started cutting down the vines, whilst puffy was keeping bad away from sam '' ponkie im sorry about leaving you waiting for four hours, okay i didnt mean too.'' ''i-its okay sam.. i-i just help me.. im scared...'' soon enough sam cut down enough vines for ponk to fall, and sam caught him ''go to sleep ponkie'' so ponk fell asleep with sam holding him close, and sam started carrying ponk, in the bridal position. '' **now thats a shame, he would'be been fun to break''** a loud echo was now in the room. '' _how fucking dare you, DO YO_ _U HAVE NO HUMAN DECENTLY!''_ _''_ _if i see you around ponk, whilst you still love the god damn stupid egg, i'll cut of your head''_ '' let's go puffy..'' **'' the egg wants ponk, and the egg always gets what it wants.''**

**ponks pov:**

i wake up in.. sams bed, i sit up and sam is sleeping on the floor.. '' sam?'' '' PONKIE!!'' and he stands up and he hugs me '' ponk.. listen im sorry for making you wait for four hours, and not letting you know, i was making a cake for you and then puffy brought up that she hadn't seen you all day.... im sorry i didn't mean to hurt you... please forgive me'' '' the cake better be nice, sam or else'' i say smiling ''ponkie...'' '' yeah sam?''

''will you be mine? my boyfriend?'' '' YES!'' we ended up cuddling for the rest of the day


End file.
